


Immaturity

by AstroLatte



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bra Is Bad At Hiding Her Feelings, Drama, F/M, First Love, Gal Pals Being Gal Pals, Goten Is A Good Boyfriend, Humor, Pan Is A Good Friend, Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He already has a pet name for me!"</p><p>"I wasn't aware that being called 'Jailbait' was considered a form of affection, Bra."</p><p>Bra gets ready for her big moment and Pan feels bad that her best friend is so clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaturity

"I still think you're insane," Pan stated from her spot on her friends bed, flipping through an outdated teen magazine. "I don't understand why you're going through all this effort. It's only a dinner."

"That's because you barely have enough estrogen to grow breast," Bra stated quickly as she brushed her long, blue hair for the hundredth time that night. "Anyway, you're too immature to understand anything about men just yet."

Pan rolled her eyes at the comment. They were only a year apart – and Bra had a chest just as flat at hers, for the record – but of course she she thought she knew everything.

"Him and Trunks are basically married," Pan said, closing the boring magazine to instead watch Bra put on makeup. "Why do you think he would have any interest in you anyway?"

"For one thing, I'm beautiful."

"Let's not forget modest."

"I know, right?" she said rubbing her newly glossy lips together. "I'm also wealthy, stylish, our families are close, and he already has a pet name for me."

"I wasn't aware that being called 'Jailbait' was considered a form of affection, Bra."

Bra glared at her friend, and was about to retort with an equally nasty comment back when her mother's voice echoed through the house's intercom.

"Girls!" Bulma's voice yelled from the tiny black box. "What is taking you so long? Everyone is already down here!"

In a minute Mom," Bra called, ignoring her mother's exasperated huff as she clicked off the intercom. "Geez, hasn't she ever heard of being fashionably late?"

"I think at this point we're just late," Pan said, glancing at her watch.

After a few more moments of watching Bra primp up, Pan followed her out of her room and down one of the many hallways of the large home. They decided to take a shortcut to the main room, and cut through the kitchen area where they saw Trunks attempt to hold two very large plates of cookies.

"Hold on, Trunks," Pan said, instantly running over to the lavender-haired man and helping him carry one of the plates. "I got this one.

"Thanks Pan," Trunks said, relieved. "One of the waitresses for tonight called out, so mom wanted me to help bring some food out for everyone. I never realized how much food our families go through until I had to bring it all out to everyone."

"That's probably because it's all eaten before anyone realizes how much food there was to begin with,"

Trunks laughed and looked over to Bra who was inspecting one of her manicured nails.

"Yeah Bra, don't rush over to help us out or anything," he sassed at his sister. "Just stand there and look pretty, alright? Really, we wouldn't want you to break a nail carrying one of these plates."

The young girl shot a death glare to her older brother before grabbing hold of a bowl of red punch, holding it as far away from her body as possible. The other two looked at her with skeptical expressions.

"What?" she snapped. "Do you know how much this outfit cost? It's too cute to have punch spill on it."

As the blue-haired girl marched ahead of them towards the double doors leading to the garden, Trunks turned to Pan.

"Is she still trying to win his attention?"

"Yup."

"Does realize she looks ridiculous?"

"Nope."

"Whatever, it's not like it's going to do anything." Trunks scoffed, walking ahead of Pan to push one of the doors open for her with his shoulder. "He brought a date anyway."

"WHAT?!" Pan exclaimed, instantly searching the garden for Bra. When she spotted the other girl, she threw her plate at Trunks haphazardly

"Hey!"

"I gotta go stop her before she does something stupid!"

Bra made her way inside the garden where everyone else at the party was socializing and laughing together. Taking a quick glance around the festivities she saw the usual batch of faces such as Piccolo and Pan's extended family.

However, there was one unfamiliar face in the group.

Her blue eyes instantly stared at the young woman with over-volumized brown hair and squinty dark eyes, holding onto the arm of the man she had just spent hours in her bedroom getting ready to impress. The sight caused Bra to stopped dead in her tracks, punch bowl still in hand.

"Oh Bra, honey," Bulma said, noticing her daughter had finally come downstairs. "It's wonderful to see that you decided to grace the party with your presence."

Bra ignored her mother's remark, still staring down the brunette in the yellow dress. From the corner of her eye, she saw the form of her best friend running towards her, making an "X" with her arms. Bra ignored this and went back to starting at the woman.

"This is Valese," Bulma explained, motioning to the brunette. "Goten's girlfriend."

Girlfriend.

The word had barely left Bulma's lips before it happened, but Pan saw it coming a mile away. Though all skilled fighters, none of the party's attendees were fast enough to spot the exact moment when Bra's hand released the bowl. Pan's feet bounded off the ground, her sneakers sliding against the grass as she quickly shoved Valese towards Goten, shielding her from the wave of juice pouring from the bowl. The dark-haired girl braced herself as the fruity refreshment drenched her from head to toe.

The party ground to halt, everyone turning to see the punch-drenched Pan glaring daggers at a shocked Bra.

"Oops," The Princess of all Sayians stated at she glared at her friend, practically deadpan. "My hand slipped."

"Is that so?" Pan growled before noticing someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the shocked face of Valese.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice sweet. "I didn't even see you come over, but you got hit with the entire bowl of punch!"

"Uh yeah..." Pan answered, not knowing what else to do but state the obvious. She wasn't sure how inner-circle Valese was, though she was handling sharing a room with a talking pig and several Namekians pretty well. "Guess I wasn't paying attention..."

Behind her, Goten's face twisted into concern as he pulled his girlfriend around to inspect her. Pan felt herself being dragged away by the arm, Bulma apparently tasking Bra with the task of cleaning her up. They passed by Trunks, who made brief eye-contact with his sister before turning to Pan and mouthing "What happened?!" frantically. Pan averted her eyes away, sensing Bra's uneasiness.

"Hey, you don't need to keep pulling me," Pan said as they re-entered the Capsule Corp. mansion. "I've been here enough times to know where the towels are, y'know."

Bra ignored her, still dragging her up the stairs and around the hallway to one of the many,  _many_ linen closets. Stopping with a halt, the blue-haired girl kept her hold, reaching into the closet to grab the towel one handed. She tossed it onto Pan's sticky hair, covering her face with the soft cotton.

When Pan tried to free her arm to dry herself properly, she felt Bra's hold slip down into her hand, holding tightly. Moving the towel away from her eye, she caught the sight of the other girl trying to hide her tears beneath her blue bangs. With a sigh, she covered her face again to pretend she didn't notice, and held her hand in a strange display of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Astrolatte.tumblr.com to cry over these dumb fighting dudes with me.


End file.
